


Lux

by wocket



Category: John Mulaney - Fandom, Oh Hello - Kroll & Mulaney, Real Person Fiction, US Comedians RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: Nick and John spend a little quality time together the night before the 33rd Film Independent Spirit Awards.





	Lux

The streetlights give the city an ambient yellow glow. John Mulaney is standing on the balcony of his Santa Monica hotel suite watching the sun set when his phone buzzes. Only expecting a call from one person, he picks it up eagerly, smiling at the familiar name and face flashing across his screen. _Nick_. He opens up the text message. 

_See you soon ;)_

The 33rd Film Independent Spirit Awards were tomorrow evening, and John and Nick were booked to host the show together. John had considered staying at Nick’s Los Angeles bachelor pad, but Nick had been the one to convince him to take the hotel room the award show coordinators were offering. “I love having you over, man, but I could use a little staycation right now.”

“I totally get it,” John says, understanding.

Nick had planned to pick John up from the airport, but he’d gotten held up in traffic. _Sorry, boo_ , the previous text message had read. John just called an Uber.

Twenty minutes later, John adjusts his tie when he hears a knock at the door. Giving it a firm tug, he makes his way toward the door and pulls it open. “Nick,” he says warmly.

“Buddy,” Nick says, delighted by the sight of his friend.

John lets him in and gives him a hug before he can do anything else. Nick throws his arms around John’s neck, holding on as John hugs him so tightly that his toes start to lift up off the floor.

“This is a pretty sweet set-up,” Nick says, walking around the hotel suite and observing the room’s decor while John hangs up his blue suit in the closet. The room was on the top floor of a boutique hotel that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. There was a 60” flatscreen TV and a giant bed in the middle of the room.

“Better now that you’re here,” John flirts, not intending to come on so strong. It throws Nick off and he turns and grins, really looking at John for the first time instead of the hotel room.

“John,” he says, and John licks his lips unconsciously. “You look good.”

“I missed you.”

Nick reaches out boldly to take John’s tie in his fist. “Back at ya, stud,” Nick replies, a little smug at the pink tinge that flushes across the bridge of John’s nose.

“Stop,” John says quietly. Nick grins. He shakes his head no. 

“It’s good to see you,” Nick says, pulling John closer by his tie. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” John replies under his breath, and by the time he gets the last earnest word out, Nick is pulling him into a kiss, wasting no time. Nick’s mouth is warm, familiar - he feels like home. John loves the feeling of being back in Nick Kroll’s arms, that comfortable, intimate sensation of being held by someone who knows every inch of his body and knows it well.

“Cigarette?” John asks, and Nick nods in agreement. 

John leads him to the balcony, pulling out a yellow Bic and lighting a cigarette. The February night air is crisp. Nick doesn’t light his own cigarette but takes the one John passes to him every few drags. They catch up as they smoke, talking about the holidays and upcoming gigs and tomorrow night’s show.

When John reaches the end of his Marlboro cigarette, he stubs it out and tosses it over the edge of the balcony. Nick follows him back into the hotel room wordlessly, walking behind him into the bedroom.

“It’s been a while,” John says, almost nervously, as Nick goes for the buttons of his shirt. 

“Then let me take care of you,” Nick says, pushing John’s coat off his shoulders. He backs John up until he’s at the edge of the bed and kisses him again. This time John slides an arm around Nick’s waist, anchoring him there. He opens his mouth for Nick, letting Nick lead him into a filthy, wet, open-mouthed kiss. John’s fingers dig into Nick’s skin underneath the hem of his shirt.

It doesn’t take hardly any pressure at all to push John back onto the huge bed. If Nick weren’t so attuned to John’s body, he’d have missed the flare of his eyes when his back hits the covers. 

John scoots back on the bed to make room for Nick. Nick clamors over him, knocking his knees apart with his own legs to make room for himself between John’s thighs. He presses another dirty kiss to John’s mouth, until John makes a happy little sigh. “Guess we’re going to get right to it, then?” he asks, and Nick snorts a little.

“Did you want me to take you to out to dinner first? Because I’d really prefer to just ravage you and treat you to room service in the morning,” Nick says playfully, but he’s completely serious. 

“As long as you let me get some rest tonight. I don’t want to be jetlagged for the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry. I know better than to let Mulaney miss his beauty sleep,” Nick says, kissing John’s neck. He moves a bit higher to kiss that spot underneath John’s ear, the one that makes him grip Nick just a little bit tighter and arch his hips up.

“Year number two,” Nick says, loosening John’s tie and then ridding him of it completely.

“I’ll show you an independent spirit,” John kids, grinning up at Nick where he’s straddling his friend. Nick’s response is to grab his dick over the outside of his pants. 

John sits up so he can push his pants down his legs and off of his body. He points at Nick as he works, until Nick catches on and strips his own shirt off. 

Nick presses John against the covers before he can get his own pants off. He kisses him deeply, unintentionally pouring every drop of meaning behind the way he’s missed John over the last few months into the kiss. He runs his hand across John’s chest, sliding his palm down over the jut of his hip. John nudges him closer until Nick gets the message and wraps his hand around John’s dick.

“Fuck, you need it, don’t you?” Nick pants. John arches up into Nick’s hand. “What do you want tonight?” Nick asks, squeezing and bending to lick the tip of John’s dick.

“Your hands all over me,” is John response, and Nick hopes that isn’t all he gets. John sounds desperate, and he likes getting fucked when he’s desperate. Nick is fueled with a sudden determination to have John mewling and wanton. It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other, months this time, and Nick hasn’t had John properly in ages. The two of them hadn’t hooked up since Nick’s birthday over the summer, when Nick had stayed for a few days in John and Anna’s East Village apartment. Both of them had gotten a little bit distracted with Anna that night, anyway. Nick and John had taken turns fucking her until they’d passed out in each other’s arms at the end of the night.

Nick takes John down as deep as he can, leaning forward until he’s practically choking on his dick. Nick works him with his fist until John’s eyes are screwed shut and his mouth is dropping open. Nick pulls away at the last moment, nudging John’s side.

“Turn over,” he suggests, and John follows his instruction. Nick almost moans at the sight of John’s creamy skin, wrapping a hand around his own dick and pumping it a few times. John looks back at him, suddenly almost shy when he sees the effect that he’s having on Nick. He bites his lip.

“Aren’t you going to let me have some fun, too?” John asks; Nick shimmies out of his pants and moves behind John. 

“Shh,” Nick says, running his hand down John’s spine and over the curve of his pale ass. Nick purses his lips, considers swatting John’s ass but instead just leans down and kisses the dip at the base of his spine. “I’m going to make you scream,” he promises, and John shivers.

Nick starts to open up John with his lubed up fingers, thrusting them inside him until there’s a loud whine caught in John’s throat. “Shhh,” Nick cautions again gently, pressing his thumb into John’s neck. As much as he loved hearing Mulaney, the hotel staff was bound to be displeased if there was actually a grown man screaming on one of the floors. He pulls his hand away and lines his dick up at John’s entrance, fully enjoying the gasp John makes when he slides inside him.

Nick’s thick fingers are gripping John’s hips so hard they’ll leave bruises in the morning. If he’s lucky, Nick will get to trace them with his fingertips and press kisses to the mottled purple stains on his skin. 

“I missed you,” slips out of Nick’s mouth accidentally as he starts fucking John. Even though they've already said it it somehow feels like _more_ when his dick is inside John. He’s lucky they’ve known each other so long and that he’s said dumber shit than that before, otherwise he’d be embarrassed. Something about John Mulaney makes him a little sentimental, anyway. 

Nick fucks John until he’s spread out underneath him, making needy little whines and digging his fingers into the sheets. He thrusts in deep, watching the way John’s body reacts. “That’s it, babe,” Nick breathes. His voice is warm and encouraging, and his palm caressing John’s side is stable and reassuring. He knows John likes his little nicknames, knows he likes feeling like he’s been a good boy for Nick. Normally Nick would playfully harass him for making him do most of the work, but Nick can’t resist the way John is laid out below him, keening and moaning. “Looking good,” he whispers, nipping at John’s neck. 

“Harder,” John manages to breathe out, pushing his hips back to meet Nick’s thrusts. “Come on.”

Nick thrusts harder in response, tightening his hand in John’s hair and pulling his head back for a rough kiss. John hisses through his teeth at the painful angle. Nick loves this, loves the soft noises John is making underneath him like it’s music, loves the way he can make John come apart at the seams. John was gorgeous like this, naked, begging.

“Wanna make you come,” Nick insists, getting his hands on John wherever he’ll let him.

“You will,” John pants. Nick buries a laugh against John’s shoulder. He loved John’s idea of dirty talk. 

“You’re so good,” Nick says, mouth pressed against his skin. “Do you know how good you are?” He bites John, teeth pulling the tender flesh until John winces. “Do you do this for everybody?” Nick continues. “Is that how nice you are, Mulaney? You just let everybody bend you over like this?”

“Only you,” John mutters back. “I’m yours.”

Nick’s eyes flutter shut. He likes the sound of that. He pulls out, leaving John gasping. Nick grabs at John, motioning for him to turn over. Distracted, Nick can’t help but kiss him, working his tongue into his mouth and pushing John down with one hand on his shoulder. His lean chest is flushed, and he looks up at Nick with wide eyes.

Nick bends down, parting his lips, taking the head of John’s dick in his mouth. He licks him, tasting him carefully, before swallowing him down. John begins to babble and Nick presses his hips down, working diligently.

After a minute, he lets up. Nick grabs John’s wrists and pins them both above his head. John goes down easily, letting Nick hold him in place. Nick slides his hard cock back into John, keeping his eyes trained on John’s. His body is aching with an unrelenting need to touch John. Nick presses open-mouthed kisses to the column of John’s throat.

John groans. “Please, _please_. Nick.”

It’s not much longer before Nick is coming inside John, his hips stuttering. His hands tighten briefly on John’s then relax, his thumb stroking the inside of John’s wrist.

After he feels Nick pull out, John’s body goes slack and he puts his hands behind his head. Nick pretends to be passed out, paralyzed next to John. John rolls closer and skims his hand across Nick’s belly. “There’s a hot tub in the bathroom.”

Nick groans. “See? This was a great idea after all.” Still, he makes no movement to get up. John crawls out of bed and reaches for him, tugging Nick toward the bathroom.

John fiddles with the controls on the hot tub before helping Nick climb in.

In the water, John saunters up to Nick boldly, smiling at him before turning around and leaning his head back against Nick’s shoulder, keeping his face floating above the surface of the water. Nick reaches out and wraps his arms around John’s torso, pulling him in close against his own chest. 

“Think I should thank Anna for letting me borrow you?”

“I wouldn’t,” John says quickly. 

“She knows, right?” Nick asks, feeling like he shouldn’t have to.

“I don’t see how she couldn’t,” John says, which is a strange answer, but Nick knows what he means. He noses at that spot under John’s ear until John shivers in his arms. Anna knew when she and John had gotten together that the two of them had a thing (very much _present tense_ ). Of course she had to know that there was obviously still some interest there after the dozens of times the three of them had hooked up, but whether or not she truly understood the fact that John and Nick exclusively spent nights in each other’s beds whenever they had the chance was a question Nick hadn’t dared to explore.

After a few minutes John gets too warm and separates from Nick. John leans forward, takes Nick’s scruffy jaw in his hand. “Handsome,” he murmurs, a little slurred, almost like he’s been drinking. Nick looks a little smug but captures John’s mouth in a kiss.

“I’m shaving it off before the ceremony tomorrow,” Nick admits, running a hand through his beard. “So get your fill of it while you can.”

They soak until their muscles are a little less upset, then wrap themselves up in the fluffy white hotel robes. John leaves the front of his open while he brushes his teeth, and Nick makes sure to steal several glances. John spits in the sink. 

John catches Nick watching him and reaches out, wiggling his fingers at Nick until he comes closer. “You’re going to kill it tomorrow,” John says optimistically. 

Nick grins. “ _You’re_ going to kill it tomorrow, my friend,” he replies. Having hosted the show last year, the pressure wasn’t huge, but it was nice to have someone's faith in him nonetheless. 

John sets an alarm on his phone for the next morning before slipping underneath the covers. Nick is on him like an octopus, reaching an arm across his chest and sliding his legs in between John’s. Thinking of John’s earlier request to get at least _some_ sleep, Nick strokes his fingers across John’s bare skin before posing a very important question.

“How many times are we allowed to fuck before you have to go to sleep?”


End file.
